The Aftermath
by mlmswimgirl
Summary: The war has finally ended, but cleaning up from it has only just begun. Harry and Ginny happen to get sucked into the mess of everything along the way. They, and everyone else, search for their happy ending or, should I say, beginning through it all. Rated M for a reason. Canon.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! How's everything going? Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to try to be creative with this...Things I Don't Understand: How Emotions are All in Your Brain?...Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter and Co., J. K. Rowling does.**

The Aftermath

Harry was being poked by something. It was digging into his cheek. He opened his eyes and brought his hand to his face, hitting what appeared to be his glasses on the way. He sat up and put them on. As Harry glanced around, he couldn't distinguish where he was. He assumed, however, that he was in Gryffindor tower, his home. It looked like a bomb had been set off where Harry currently sat. There was wood and bits of the castle itself littering the beds and floor. The ceiling had a gaping hole in it, and the tapestries looked as if they'd been torn and shredded multiple times over. He wondered how he'd, in fact, made it up here. Harry stood up, finally feeling the hurt, the bruises, the cuts and the soon-to-be scars. All his joints cracked individually. He reminded himself to somehow fit in a trip to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry stumbled down what was left of the stairs, out the portrait hole and through the entirely still and empty halls of Hogwarts. Stone and dust covered his way, but he somehow managed to arrive in the Great Hall. The action hadn't stopped for Harry to come back. People sat waiting to be treated by Madam Pomfrey, the healers or one of the volunteers, and the dead bodies of the many who'd passed were still laid out across the floor. Harry hated seeing them in this condition, both the dead and the injured. They fought for the future of the wizarding world and deserved to be honored. He walked through and sat next to the closest person he could find who wouldn't yell or shriek at his presence, Neville. "Hello, Neville. How are you?" Harry asked instead of what was really bothering him.

"Oh, hey, Harry. A little battered and bruised, but then again, I'm better off than some of the others. What about you? How have you been?" Neville almost laughed. Harry, too, thought this was a strange conversation to be having under the circumstances. Neville had blood running from his forehead down his face and his robes were ripped in many places.

"Well…I've been uh…I've been erm...okay. Alright, you got me. This isn't really what I want to be talking about. Why hasn't anyone done anything about the bodies?"

Neville shook his head. "It's not that they don't deserve to be moved from the filthy floor, but, Harry, bodies are still being uncovered and found. Take a good look around. Any Aurors that showed up are, now, off rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. Many of us can barely stand, let alone move bodies. The Healers are working as fast as they can to stabilize everyone. Those from Hogsmeade that helped late last night are rebuilding the town. Let's just say there's a lot to get done, and no one's available or able to do it," he concluded. Harry looked guilty now; he hadn't really given any thought to the question before asking it. He turned his head towards the endless lines of patients waiting to be helped; then back to the doors leading out. Harry stood once again and almost clapped Neville on the back, but thought better of it.

"Thanks, Neville. I'll be back," he said. He strode out of the Great Hall and almost jumped down the steps. He desperately needed some fresh air. Harry knew people would be there collecting and identifying more bodies, but he hoped they wouldn't mind if he took a stroll along the Black Lake. The grounds were unrecognizable. It hadn't seemed like there were that many people there during the battle, but everywhere Harry looked there were bodies piled on top of bodies. He prayed they weren't anyone he knew and kept walking. Ten or so people were out just like Harry, either taking a stroll or recovering bodies. Most of them seemed to be recovering bodies and not wasting time. Harry decided to join them in the rather daunting task. He went up to the first person he saw and looked long and hard at the body before both of them. "It's hard to figure out who they are. Especially if their body is as, uh, scarred as this, am I right?" Harry commented. Before the person could respond or even turn towards him and acknowledge his presence, he lent down and said, "Well, we'll just have to patch him up. _Vulnera Sanentur. Tergeo. Episkey._" He cleaned and healed the cuts and gashes covering the body; then, before he could get a better idea of who this person once was, he took off towards the next body. As he stepped away, he was tugged back by the neck of his t-shirt. Harry finally risked a glance at the face of the offending person. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears and her flaming red hair covered her beautiful freckled face. A lump rose in his throat. He'd been waiting for this moment since he broke it off with her.

"Harry," she managed a short comforting smile. "Now's probably not the time, but we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way," she finished.

He had an idea of what she meant, but why would she want anything to do with him? "Er, the easy way," Harry answered.

A true grin split across her face. "Smart boy. Now repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter," she continued.

"I, Harry James Potter," he started.

"swear to never leave again"

"swear to never leave again"

"for any stupid, noble reason."

Harry started to smile. "for any stupid, noble reason."

"I promise to come back to Ginny, who will hopefully forgive me."

"I promise to come back to Ginny, who will hopefully forgive me."

"I, Harry Potter, will never put Ginny through anything like that again if I wish to live another day."

"I, Harry Potter, will never put Ginny through anything like that again if I wish to live another day." This particular part worried Harry because he had no idea exactly what went on while he was off hunting horcruxes.

"I will proceed to snog Ginny senseless because she seems to have forgiven me at the moment."

A grin plastered itself to Harry's face. "I will proceed to snog Ginny senseless because she seems to have forgiven me at the moment." The 'at the moment' frightened him, but he pushed it far into the recesses of his mind as his lips captured hers in an intense kiss. Their lips slid over one another's and their tongues tangoed in the heat of the moment. He sucked on her bottom lip after a few minutes and finally pulled back for some air. "Ginny," he breathed. Harry kissed her once more, "Ginny, I missed you so much."

"Shhhh, Harry. It's okay," she hushed him. "I understand. We all have our reasons for leaving. Though, I wish you hadn't." He hugged her to him tightly, wishing he hadn't either. Ginny tugged him back towards the body they'd both just stood in front of. "We have to continue identifying and moving these bodies or we'll never finish," she reasoned. "Oh, dear," Ginny sighed. "We've got a young one here. It looks like a Slytherin. Help me move him into the Great Hall." Harry moved to take out his wand. "No," she stopped him. "We do this manually or we don't do it at all." Together, they lifted the body of the boy onto the stretcher and slowly carried him into the Great Hall. Every single person looked up as they entered. No one dared say anything though. The bodies they brought in could be anyone's loved ones. Harry and Ginny lowered the stretcher and slid the body onto the floor next to all the others. Reverently, they exited.

"How many more bodies do you think are still out here?" Harry asked softly.

"I really don't want to think about it, but my best guess is anywhere from five to fifteen. You'd be surprised at how many we've already carried inside. You look out onto the grounds and think there must be at least one hundred more, but some of that is just blood and stone," she replied hesitantly; then studied him for a moment. "There's nothing to be done about it, except to clean up. The souls these bodies encased and represent have moved on. They're to light and good to be held back by something so evil whether it's us or them that's grieving the loss." She glanced around, "Where to next?"

"I have one body we should collect that I'm sure no one has. Now, I should warn you. You might want to leave him to rot, but no one deserves that. Not even our worst enemies," Harry cautioned.

"Is that a joke? How bad could it be?" Ginny questioned.

"It's Snape," he mumbled. She didn't reply, but took his hand and lead him the rest of the way to the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry, you're a very brave and noble man, you know that right?" She asked. "I'm lucky to have you." Harry's face was tinted red. He looked at her and when their eyes meet, he said with the upmost sincerity, "No, Ginny, you shouldn't say that. If anything, I am lucky to have you. I'm not even that brave; there have been many braver. I know this for a fact. Severus Snape is one of them. Despite his position and the power he could have possessed, he gave it all up. He gave it up to protect a woman he loved with all his heart for most of his life. To protect a woman that wasn't his, a woman that shouldn't have worried him. This woman was my mother. Even after she passed, he continued to protect me. He double-crossed Voldemort and died hiding these secrets and more. I watched him. I sat in front of him and watched the life leave his eyes. He didn't even put up a fight. His body's just this way." Harry brushed past her and gently pushed a door open, blocking Ginny's view. He cast a few spells and let her see for herself the hero he spoke so highly of as of late.

Even after the healing spells Harry had cast before letting her through, Snape's body still appeared tarnished and destroyed…nothing worth saving. Ginny decided this would be the last body her and Harry would move today. They'd need the time to patch up Snape enough to make him movable, or more or less identifiable. "Which ones have you used?" Ginny asked mindlessly.

"The usual," Harry answered.

"_Ferula_." Snape's body was wrapped in bandages and encased in casts and splints. "Just while we think of other spells that will fix this." They sat together across from the body and when they thought of another spell, they cast it.

"_Finite Incantatem. Reparifors._"

"_Scourgify. Brackiam Emendo. Anapneo. Reparo."_

"_Reparifarge._" Harry, then, cast a couple more nonverbal spells. "I think we've done the best we can. If there's more, we don't know them." They'd sat there for hours on end. Snape was now recognizable without any of the cuts or bruises or dirt he had before. Most of his bones had been healed too.

"Time for lunch," Ginny agreed. "Unless you want to miss another meal, which is not a choice with me here."

"As long as I'm with you."

"Good thing I like to eat then." Snape's body was placed carefully upon a stretcher and they took their time moving him into the Great Hall.

"Where is everyone eating?" Harry wondered aloud.

"In the common rooms. Let's go. We're eating in Ravenclaw, seeing as there's almost nothing left of Gryffindor tower," she responded. Together they reached the Ravenclaw common room entrance. The eagle-headed knocker came to life and said:

"_Oh Lord! I am not worthy!_

_I bend my limbs to the ground._

_I cry, yet without a sound._

_Let me drink of waters deep._

_And in silence I will weep._

_What am I?_"

"What kind of messed up—"Ginny complained.

"The Whomping Willow," they answered simultaneously. The face of the eagle stoned over again and the door swung open. It seemed as if the whole room was wondering who would come to lunch so late.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Everyone cringed. The thing almost everyone feared was Molly Weasley's wrath; there was no getting past it. Harry knew this was going to come, one way or another. She made her way past the remaining Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and all the others in between. She drew right up to him, and her anger sizzled out as she captured him in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. Molly Weasley pulled back, her hands keeping him from looking down in shame. "You wonderful, wonderful boy," she smiled. Then, a thought struck her. "When's the last time you ate, young man? Come. You must be famished," she ushered him to the food. "Now everyone here has already gotten some, so you help yourself to as much as you like. You too, Ginny," she addressed her daughter who hadn't left Harry's side. "You two eat up."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. Molly just nodded and returned to the rest of her family. Harry turned to Ginny and handed her a plate. "Ladies first," he commented.

"Why, thank you, good sir," she replied. They helped themselves to the seemingly endless bounty of food set up in front of their eyes, specifically beef casserole, bacon and steak, shepherd's pie, roast chicken, and Yorkshire pudding. At the end of the buffet sat mugs of warm butterbeer. Both Ginny and Harry took a mug and walked over to where the Weasley family took up a dark blue couch, two pinstriped armchairs and a large area of rug in front of the Ravenclaw fireplace, which flamed red with warmth. Luna Lovegood, Neville and Augusta Longbottom sat along with the large, rambunctious family. Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Weasley spoke to each other over a small coffee table that stood between their armchairs. Mr. Weasley leaned against his wife's armchair, watching his family contentedly. Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron all sat with their backs to the fire on the hearth. George, Percy, and a red haired man Harry assumed was Charlie had the couch to themselves while Bill and Fleur were stretched out on the floor next to each other. The pair took seats upon the hearth with the closest of their friends. "I wanna know how it happened. I mean, we all knew it was going to happen, I just wasn't sure if this prat would ever get it through his thick skull that a relationship like that was possible." Ginny jumped right into the conversation. They were apparently talking about Ron and Hermione.

Harry laughed. "Talk about inconvenience." His friends looked at him. "What? I was there. These two snuck into the Chamber of Secrets while I was up here, which was a rather brilliant idea of Ron's according to Hermione. The things we'd been searching for all needed to be destroyed once they were found. We had one with us when we showed up here, but we had no way to destroy them at the time. One thing that could destroy them was basilisk poison. The sword of Gryffindor was impregnated with it from when I killed the basilisk; the sword though had been taken by Griphook. Ron thought of the only available way to destroy these things...with basilisk fangs. When I finally met up with them again, it was back in the Room of Requirement. I needed everyone to leave while I looked for the diadem in the Room of Hidden Things. The two had just explained their disappearance when Ron mentioned something about the elves."

"Okay, okay," Hermione interrupted him. "Pretty much, Ron says that we should evacuate them and I kiss him."

"And then what?" Ginny questioned, somehow she knew there was more.

"Well, I was the only other person there, so I let them kiss a bit. Then, a thought occurs to me. If you can't guess what it is, you should probably be checked by Madam Pomfrey. 'There's a war going on here!' They jumped apart and turned so red; I was on the ground laughing."

"How did you guys forget that?!" Ginny looked appalled.

"I understand your inconvenience statement now, Harry," Luna commented. Neville just sat laughing, unable to form words, until they all joined him. Ron and Hermione sat there in a puddle of their own embarrassment. "Did you find the diadem, then, Harry?" Luna wondered.

They all sobered up a bit. "Well, yeah. It was vital to destroy it in order to finish off Voldemort," he responded.

"What a shame. A beautifully priceless artifact ruined by dark magic, then destroyed for the greater good. Do you believe there's anything left of it?" She appeared slightly distraught and angry and slowly disappointed.

"No. I don't think there's anything left. I wish there was though. The diadem was captivating. Probably would've been better if I hadn't known what it was containing."

"Why? What was it hiding?" Ginny asked.

"Eh…" Harry hesitated. "The things we spent the year searching for were horcruxes. See, when an evil wizard or witch kills another witch or wizard, their soul splits in half. With a spell I'm uncertain of, you can take that departed bit of soul and place it in an object or being. The object is now a horcrux and the evil wizard is immortal because half of his soul is stuck here and the remaining half won't leave without the other." The entire clan had overheard this much and was curious.

"Why did it take you so long if you only had to find one thing?" Bill questioned.

"Voldemort split his soul several times over. So many times it was fragile. He had 7 horcruxes, one of which he never found out about." Hermione and Ron gave him comforting looks. "His first was the diary. He made that when he was as young as 16 with the death of his Muggle father and grandparents. I destroyed it in second year, trying to save Ginny." She squeezed his hand and he continued, "The second was a ring. It belonged to the Gaunts; he took it as he spelled Morfin, his uncle, into confessing for the crime. The ring's stone just so happened to be the Resurrection Stone from the Tale of the Three Brothers. The ring was destroyed by Dumbledore, but not before it poisoned him. The Resurrection Stone is lost and will hopefully never be found. Third was a locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin and fourth was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Voldemort obtained them through killing Hepzibah Smith. Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem was the fifth, which he discovered in a hollow tree in the Albanian forest where he eventually hid for 10 years. The diadem had been hidden there when Helena Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady, stole it from her mother. Helena was killed by the Bloody Baron who'd been sent in search of her. He then killed himself upon realization. Nagini was the sixth. Voldemort had always been oddly attached to her and kept her protected and close to him once he found out what we were doing. Thanks to Neville, she's gone," Harry stopped.

"Bloody hell! That's a lot of soul splitting to be doing," Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie Weasley! Don't you start!" Molly reprimanded him.

"Sorry, Mum," he mumbled.

"Wait," Ginny looked back towards Harry. Her eyes narrowed, "You forgot one."

"Did I?" Harry tried looking innocent.

"Yes. Now continue before I implode," she answered shortly. His eyes pleaded with her a while, but she remained unmoved. She wanted to hear what the last one was, yet she wouldn't want to know after. Harry then tried pleading with Ron and Hermione, but they just nodded. Everyone wanted to know and Harry was the only one who could tell them. He felt like crying and with a deep breath he continued slowly and steadily.

"Now, I know you've noticed that I only told you of the six horcruxes Voldemort knew about." He took another deep breath, "That's because the last horcrux was me."

Percy was the one to ask the dreaded question, "But…but y-you're still here. Does-Doesn't that mean You-Know-Who c-can still come b-b-back?"

Ginny, however, was the first person to realize. She stood up and looked at him incredulously, "It was you." She began to sob, "You passed me. How could you!?" Harry wished he could take her into his arms. He hated that he did this to her. "You passed me on your way to DIE!" Ginny yelled. "You left me," she said in despair. "You actually left me…YOU DIED! You walked into that forest yesterday and LET HIM KILL YOU!"

"Ginevra! Ginevra Molly Weasley! You stop yelling right this moment," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. Harry, too, was crying at that point. He'd done this to her. He put her through so much, so much pain.

Ginny looked at her mother, enraged. Her usual warm brown eyes were cold and liquid black, and her red hair flamed hot. "Mum," she gritted her teeth. "Stay out of this," Ginny warned. "I was absolutely sick with worry about you. I wasn't even worried about my own brother, I was so consumed by your absence." Ginny continued in a deathly quiet tone, "I never slept. I couldn't. When I did though, it was because I cried myself to sleep and I nightmared. Most of the time you were being tortured and beaten and I couldn't do anything. I'd yell and scream, and sometimes I'd weep over your dead body. It wasn't just Voldemort. It was Bellatrix. It was the Carrows. It was Nagini. I was always too late. I nightmared about myself too. We'd both be there and Bellatrix would torture as together. Or I'd be practically dead and hear you pleading. It was almost always the reverse though. I'd beg them to take me instead of you. I'd fight and they'd just overpower me. In the end it was never different. No matter who was there.

"I stopped eating once or twice. Me! I stopped eating! I passed out a lot from the pain. I couldn't even go to the hospital wing. Do you want to know what I did though? Even after all that. I still stood up against Snape. I stood up against the Carrows, against the torture, the evil. I helped continue Dumbledore's Army, and I even managed to break into Snape's office with help from Luna and Neville. Although I couldn't have done any of it alone, I still did it all.

"Luna was kidnapped during Christmas break. My best friend absolutely disappeared and no one had any idea where she was or what they were doing to her. I nightmared about that too, once I found out." She glared at her mother.

"It became extremely dangerous come Easter, and Mum and Dad refused to let me return. Then, this whole fucking battle comes. I see you. I see that you're well and surviving this hell hole like the rest of us. THEN, YOU GO INTO THE BLOODY FORBIDDEN FOREST AND LET VOLDEMORT FUCKING KILL YOU! WITHOUT A FIGHT! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN PULL YOUR WAND." Ginny collapses onto the ground, but still continues somewhat shakily. "You didn't even pull your wand. An-and then, Hagrid comes and he's ca-carrying your d-de-dead b-b-body," she choked on her tears. No one had ever seen Ginny break down, especially like that. Everyone started thinking that that probably should have been a private confrontation, though for what reason, not everyone knew. Harry, however hesitant he may have been, crawled over to her and took her into his arms. He didn't wipe any of the tears off their faces, but made comforting her his number one priority. Whatever he was saying, no one could hear, so they began to clear the room.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, letting the tears stream down his face. "You don't have to forgive me or ever speak to me again, but I want you to hear this. I'm sorry. There's no reason for you to forgive me. Just let me tell you what happened yesterday. After Snape was killed, Voldemort made the announcement and pulled back his Death Eaters. They went into the Forbidden Forest to wait for me. Snape was on his last breaths as he gave me all of his memories. He looked into my eyes, which are identical to my mother's, and passed away. I knew Dumbledore had kept a Pensieve in his office and that Snape probably hadn't moved it. So I went there and watched every single one of the memories he'd given to me. They showed just how much he'd loved my mother and what he did to protect me. It also showed conversations between him and Dumbledore. There was one, one of the very last ones. Dumbledore had already been poisoned by the ring and knew he was going to die soon. He was trying to get Snape to understand that he, Snape, must tell me something very important once he dies. He needed Snape to tell me that on the night of my parents' murder, Voldemort's soul was so fragile, it split. The part that broke off latched itself onto the only living thing in the house. I had to die. Snape understood the message, and I understood too.

"We destroyed all the horcruxes at that point and I knew if they killed Nagini that anyone could kill Voldemort. I threw my invisibility cloak over myself without a second thought. I passed four people on my way out. Oliver Wood and Neville carrying in Colin's body are the first. Oliver convinced Neville he could get the body in on his own, and I followed Neville out. I told Neville that Nagini needed to be destroyed to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione knew, but if for some reason they couldn't, he had to. Neville agreed. I put the cloak back on, and kept walking.

"Then, I saw you. You were helping a girl who'd fallen. You noticed my presence, and I almost stopped and revealed myself. I knew that I wouldn't be able to continue, though, if I did." Ginny sobbed even harder at this point. It was completely heart wrenching and desperate as she clung to him.

"Dementors blocked my path into the forest and I wasn't strong enough to conjure my Patronus. I remembered, however, the bequests Dumbledore had left for me. The snitch I caught in my first Quidditch match, and the sword of Godric Gryffindor. The snitch was inscribed with the words 'I open at the close.' It was referring to death. Pressing the snitch to my lips, I said, 'I am about to die.'" Ginny wept once again. "The snitch broke open. It had encased the ring. I turned the stone over thrice and my parents appeared with Sirius an-and Remus. They told me how proud of me they were. I-I asked if dying hurts, and Sirius said it's painless and easier than falling asleep. I told Remus how sorry I was, but he just reassured me that he's glad Teddy'll get to grow up in a better world that his and Tonks' deaths made possible. Then, they protected me like Patronuses as I passed through the Dementors.

"It didn't take long for me to reach Voldemort, but not before I almost get caught by Yaxley and Dolohov. In the clearing, there were two Giants and all the Death Eaters. Bellatrix was there, as was Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa. At that point, Voldemort spoke that he'd believed I was going to come. I pulled of the cloak, and put it and my wand under my robes. Voldemort spoke once again. 'I was, it seems…mistaken.' But I replied, 'You weren't.' Hagrid was there, too, bound to a tree. He yelled at me. Rowle silenced him, and I thought of you when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse." Harry couldn't continue; Ginny's crying was absolutely tearing him up inside.

"Harry," Ginny sobbed. "Harry, yo-you have to continue. I can't sit here an-and not know." Harry was still crying, but the tears streamed down his face silently. His green eyes pleaded with her again.

"Don-don't make me," he begged. "I don't wa-want to see you like this anymore." He hugged her to him tightly, unwilling to loosen his grip or ever let her go again.

"Please," Ginny whispered. "Please tell me, Harry. _Please._"

Harry sighed. There was no way to get around this, or her for that matter. "I woke up. Not in the clearing. I was at King's Cross. Dumbledore met with me there." Harry chuckled, "It makes me seem insane. He was there and he explained to me that when Voldemort used my blood to revive himself, he made it so that I couldn't die while he lived. The Killing Curse didn't kill me. It killed the remnant of Voldemort's soul that had been attached to me. Dumbledore explained the relationship between my and Voldemort's wand. We talked about the Deathly Hallows; then, I asked him if I was dead. He supposed that if we were in King's Cross I could board a train if I wished or go back. I wondered aloud if it was real or all happening inside my head. His answer, 'Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?'

"I returned to the clearing. Voldemort sent Narcissa to check if I was dead. She saved my life. She felt my heartbeat and asked if Draco was alive. When I replied 'Yes', she confirmed my death. To prove to everyone, I was in fact a corpse, I was thrown into the air a bit by the Cruciatus Curse. It didn't hurt for some reason." Harry gulped. "You know the rest, Ginny. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I put you through all of that. When I saw Bellatrix shoot that Curse at you, I nearly killed her." He smiled, "Your mum beat me to the punch, though."

Ginny looked up at him and wiped away the track of tears running down her face with the sleeve of her Weasley sweater; then she wiped Harry's. She smiled slightly and sniffled, "She did, didn't she?" They sat in a comfortable silence before she spoke again, "We should probably head down, huh?"

Harry sighed, "Probably." He stood and brought Ginny with him. They kissed softly before they exited the Ravenclaw Common Room.

**A/N: So...? I know some of you may have thought Ginny's reaction was a bit over the top, but everyone's stressed out right now. I don't plan on having her break down again...any time soon. Next chapter: Identifying Bodies? Meeting Andromeda and Teddy? Should be up within a month.**

**Feedback, please. FYI, this author accepts criticism.**


End file.
